Saved From the Depths
by Lover of Souls
Summary: It's a descriptive tale of Luffy falling over board, realizing his love for Zoro, and getting acceptance from his father figure, Shanks. I may have mistakes here and there, wrote all of it on my phone. Hope you guys enjoy. Please support the official release. :) It may take a bit to get to but I promise there is yaoi... LuffyxZoro ZoroxLuffy


The sea was oddly calming to the lanky boy who sat upon the railing of his great pirate ship. Maybe it was the fact he never learned to swim or that ever sense he ate the Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man he's been cursed to sink like an anchor every time he touches the great blue sea. The boy looked at it in awe and wonder. It was probably the childish want of something he couldn't have but he always wished to be able to swim like everybody else.

His eyes were wide as he looked at the setting sun. 'No land in sight, but seeing the sun everyday like that was pretty cool.' He thought to himself, content with how things were at the moment. The boy sighed once it was completely set and out of view. 'Now he was completely bored.' He didn't like sitting around to began with but he did like looking off into the distance contemplating about his future. It brought stars to his eyes and made him extremely giddy real fast. He was slightly surprised by a set of boot's footsteps coming toward him. Usually the swordsman was off napping at this time. Or any time. Luffy turned to face him, as if making sure it was him, "Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro yawned and responded, "Hey, Captain."

Luffy laughed, "What are you doing? Awake?" He poked at the slightly older man lightly.

The green haired man leaned against the railing next to his captain. "...I just... Couldn't sleep." Looking down and away from Luffy to avoid confrontation, he sighed.

Luffy flipped himself around quickly, so his legs were now on the inside of the railing and he faced the same way Zoro did. "Zoro, you know... You can tell me anything right?" His voice softened a bit. He sounded sincere and honestly concerned as he looked at his First Mate.

Zoro blushed slightly and looked up at him. Looking into his eyes to see if they were in fact the same as his captain sounded. When they were he chuckled slightly. 'That was Luffy, kind to the bone.'

"It's nothing..." He trailed off smiling. Honestly, Zoro had nightmares quite a bit but the mere fact Luffy asked was enough to make him happy again. Zoro din't get that affection, or any affection, very often. But when he did it was from his captain.

"Well... If you say so..." Luffy replied, rubbing the back of his head, unsure of what else to say.

"I do say." Zoro smiled a thin smile but it faded away as quickly as it came. The boat suddenly shook hard, hard enough for everyone to loose their balance.

The ship seamed to hit something big and had come to a stop quickly.

Zoro fell to the deck floor with an "Ugh!" And Luffy gasped as he hit his head and was thrown off the ship.

"Luffy!" Zoro called after him as he rushed to his feet, reaching over the railing. Their hands didn't reach by barely an inch as Luffy fell. Caught of guard, Luffy was too confused to use his "GumGum" power. His black eyes were too focused on the way the pair of green ones looked into his own as he fell into the depths of the terrifying sea.

The swordsman did not hesitate a second after he failed to reach him to dive into the sea after his captain. Luffy thrashed about but it was no use, he was drug down into the blue depths. The devil fruit causing him to drown wether he had leaned how to swim or not. The raven haired boy coughed, air being let out into big bubbles and water being sucked in. The green haired man swam faster, his eyes stinging with salt water, but he didn't care. He needed to get his captain, Monkey D. Luffy. The boat's sudden crash had caused the ocean to be a lot less friendly than earlier and made it difficult to get to Luffy.

At last, he closed his large arms around the smaller man and kicked up with his feet.

Reaching the surface he gasped for air, pulling his captain up and out of the water to do the same. When he did not, the swordsman scrambled onto the deck. He heard screaming from the front from Nami, exclaiming on how much of an baka (idiot) Usopp was for letting them crash, but he ignored them and pressed his head against Luffy's chest. Pulling back, he placed a hand in his captain's chest and another hand on top of that one. He pressed down hard. Blushing, he attempted mouth to mouth. Blowing into the drowning man's mouth between the right number of chest compressions. Again. And again. And again. The first several times there was no response and Zoro had begun to panic. Tears treating to fall, he pushed once more.

The thin boy coughed, water shooting up and out of his mouth on to the deck. Zoro smiled brightly and took the boy into his arms tightly. The captain coughed, "H-hey...Zoro, I can't breathe!" He released him quickly and sighed.

"I am glad you're alright." Zoro sunk back onto the deck, looking to Luffy for reassurance he was still alive.

"I am fine." Luffy said sitting up.

Zoro stood. "NO! You're not fine! You need to stop being so reckless! Hanging of here and there! I..." The man was caught by surprise when his usually strong voice crack.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, "Z-Zoro..." Luffy looked up at the man, confused on why Zoro was such a mess.

Zoro smiled, "Sorry, Captain... It just caught me off guard.."

Luffy punched him in the arm weakly, "Don't worry about me so much." He smiled a big, goofy smile.

"Yeah...sure." He looked down at him with a light smile before gasping. "W-What's that?!"

"What's what...?" Luffy looked around confused.

"That!" The green haired man shouted, gesturing to a gash in Luffy's side.

"Oh!" Luffy looked down at himself slightly surprised. He placed a hand on his side and winced as he pulled back his hand to reveal it was now scarlet red in the moonlight.

"Damn..." Zoro punched the deck floor. "What- who did that!?"

Luffy shrugged, "It's no big deal!" He smiled brightly up at his first mate, "Don't worry so much..." He yawned and fell into a deep slumber quickly. "I.. Just need some sleep.." Luffy turned his head sideways on the deck floor and began to snore softly.

"You could at least go to bed!" Zoro whispered angrily to himself. He shakily stood and shook some water out of his hair by shaking his head wildly back and forth.

A small raindeer came up behind him and chuckled, "You're one to talk." His laugh was cut of by his own shocked gasp when he saw the pool of blood beside his captain. "Luffy!" He ran to him with steps like a horse's gallop. "What happened?!" He looked to Zoro who only shrugged in response.

Zoro went over to the railing and looked over. "He just fell into the water, again... I don't know how he-"

Nami interrupted him from the top railing. "Guys we hit another ship!" She waved over for them to come up. "You gotta see it! The damage is terrible. Hey, LUFFY! Get up!" She leaned on the rail furiously.

"Nami..." Zoro responded in a deep voice. "He's injured. Give him a break."

Sanji came out of the kitchen, "GUYS QUITE DOWN! I am almost done with supper, Nami-Chan and Robin-Sama!" Hearts obvious in his eyes as he called the girls' names. "Hey, captain! Get off your lazy ass! I have some meat ready for ya! I know you were "dying" for some." He sighed.

"For the last time, Luffy's hurt!" Zoro replied angrily. Usually he was asleep by now, or by any time in the day but he was aggravated with not only a lack of usual sleep but his captain being gravely cut by some unknown reason. He just wanted to cut something.

"Oh..." He lit his cigaret and leaned up against the wall wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yeah!" Zoro shouted angrily. He leaned over the rail to look at the sea. To him it was the only thing he could get mad at.

Usopp came over from the front of the boat wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Grease covered both his hand and face and other parts of his body. He sighed and strolled into the tense apnoshpere unknowingly. "Well... Nami, we're screwed. Might as well give up. Poor Merry is wreaked..." He sighed sadly and looked up at his comrades. Finally seeing each one of the tense faces and Luffy on the ground. "W-What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly, nervous of the answer.

"It's Luffy," Chopper replied, "He's been badly cut." The doctor was kneeling next to his patient, moving the bloody cut cloth of his vest. A deep wound was revealed. And the raindeer wiped the back of his arm on his head and went to work.

Nami frowned as she spoke up, "Do you think he got caught by the scattered shrapnel in the water?"

Usopp nodded and moved over to the side of the ship. "Most likely. It's everywhere."

Zoro looked down and saw metal here and there. Sighing he asked, "Who's ship did we hit?"

Chopper was bandaging a part of Luffy's arm that was also cut slightly. Zoro was surprised he didn't see that cut before but with all the stress and the night's light it couldn't be helped.

Nami was unusually quite so Zoro asked his question again. Nami responded in a small voice. "I am not sure who they are...but they're screaming for Luffy."

Zoro's eyes widened as he looked up at her and then back down to his Captain. 'What did he do now...?' The swordsman thought

Chopper gasped when Luffy began to cough violently. Zoro moved over to him quickly and kneeled next to him.

When he quieted down Chopper said, "Zoro we need to move him to a bed."

Zoro carefully picked up the light boy. Frowning deeply each time the raven haired boy winced.

"Hey..." Sanji called down with a cig between his lips. "Take care of him and then get back up here."

Zoro nodded understandingly and cradled the boy in his arms protectively as he moved to the back room. Chopped followed behind, retrieving his doctor's bag quickly.

Zoro placed the lengthy form on the bed and stepped back to make way for the doctor.

Chopper placed a hand on Luffy's head. "He has a fever..."

Zoro frowned as Chopper continued to diagnose him. The doctor held a rag to the wound and stopped the bleeding. "Hey, Zoro!" Chopper snapped him out of his despair. "Are you listening to me?! Help me deal with his side!"

"Oh... Right!" The swordsman quickly moved over and leaned his captain forward into sitting position as the doctor took the rest of his vest off and let it fall to the floor.

First, the doctor cleaned the wound with a professional cleaner and this caused Luffy to cry out and grip on to the nearest thing. That happened to be Zoro. He clung to his First Mate's forearm in his dazed, fever state.

Chopper frowned as he began to stitch the gash shut. Luffy balled his hands into fists and remained quieter than before. He fought himself to remain quite. Coming in and out of contiousness the captain coughed random words. "Zoro... Wha... Meat..."

The swordsman chuckled softly at the boy with a pained expression as the doctor cut the thread and moved on to the next task. After cleaning thoroughly and stitching him up he bound the wound. He took cloth and wrapped it around him several times.

Zoro was ordered to move Luffy's body to make it easier for the small raindeer to wrap him. As he did this the boy winced slightly each time he was moved back and forth.

Finishing, Zoro gently laid him back down. Chopper went to fetch a hot bucket of water and a towel.

As he went to do that Zoro sat next to Luffy, taking his hand in his own. Luffy stirred in his sleep at the touch and opened his eyes slightly. "Z-Zo..." His voice trailed off from exhaustion.

"Yes, Luffy?" Zoro leaned in, kneeling next to the bed.

"I.. I... Lo..." His voice was low and trailed off once more.

Zoro blushed and moved in closer. Being so close to him was a new thing for Zoro and it made his heart skip a beat despite himself. Zoro was furious to see him in this state but couldn't help but find it adorable. He was always cute but this was different. He wanted to hold him tightly so bad.

"..Z-Zoro..." The boy looked over to him and squeezed his hand lightly. The green haired man took this as an "Okay" and leaned down to kiss him gently on the forehead. When wet lips were placed on his warm face the boy moaned slightly at the nice, cold touch.

Zoro smiled and stood. Chopper came rushing in with water and a towel and smiled at Zoro. "Thanks for the help, I got it from here." The swordsman turned as the raindeer ringed out a towel and placed it on his captains head. Seeing the bloody vest on the ground made his anger resurface and he clenched his fists as he walked out to see what the other crew wanted with his captain.

Sanji was at the front of the deck yelling over at the other crew as Nami and Usopp were assessing the ship's damages. Zoro walked up and stood beside Robin who was quietly standing next to the railing.

"I am telling you!" Sanji yelled over. "Our captain is indisposed at the moment!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" A red haired man called from the other ship. "I want that straw hat now!"

"And we're telling you that's not going to happen." Zoro replied stepping up closer.

"And who would you be?" The scar faced man narrowed his eyes at the green haired one.

"I would be the Captain's First Mate, Zoro. And you would be?"

The red haired man laughed brightly, "You mean to tell me the famous pirate hunter Zoro is the First Mate to Luffy's pirate crew?"

Zoro nodded. "Yup."

Sanji stepped up. "Now, who are you?"

The red haired man smiled, "A friend. Now let me on your ship."

"A friend? What's that suppose to mean?" Sanji asked confused.

"My names Shanks!" The red haired man called over, moving his arm out from under his coat to reveal he had only one.

"Shanks?" Nami asked. "I know that name..."

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed. "Come aboard."

"Sure thing!" Shanks moved out of view.

"Wait... Why?" Sanji asked.

"Because he's an old friend of our Captain... I think." Zoro smiled lightly and moved over to where they would be getting on the ship.

About twenty minutes later, Shanks and a few others were aboard. "Where's Luffy?" A rather wide one asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah! Where is that pain in my ass?" Shanks laughed.

Zoro replied with a down expression and the others' smiles faded away. "What happened?"

"Follow me." Zoro replied and they followed silently.

When they reached the room Luffy was being held in Shanks quickly moved over to Luffy.

"Doc," he asked the raindeer. "what's wrong?"

The raindeer replied, "He fell over board and cut himself on some of the shipwreck pieces." The doctor frowned slightly.

"Well, it's Luffy! 'The Pirate King'." The older man laughed nervously. "He'll be just fine."

The doctor nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

A few days latter, Luffy awoke to laughter some distance off and a familiar smell of cooking and a mixture of smoke. He opened his eyes to see a pair of boots resting on the side of his bed. He followed the boots up to a pair of black pants and then followed them up to a sash and then an old ragged shirt. He blinked to see his fist mate sitting beside his bed side.

He sat up, gripping his side in pain. "Ow..." He whispered quietly.

At this sudden movement the light sleeper next to him woke up quickly. "What is it?!" He burst up, ready to cut something. Bags were obviously visible under his eyes and his neck had to hurt from falling asleep in such a position.

Luffy giggled a little and then winced, regretting it. He decided to just smile and say, "Hey, sleepy head!"

Zoro smiled. "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, I am." He yawned, rubbing the back of his head. "What time is it? I want some food."

Zoro chuckled, "Well I am not sure what time it is but I bet you're hungry. Even for you. You were out for three days."

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..." Luffy replied slightly confused by his comrades words.

"You don't remember falling over board?"

"I did?" Luffy's eyes widen. "Whoa!"

"Yeah." Zoro's face was grave for a split second before he slapped the younger man on the back. "But you're fine now!"

Luffy coughed in a bit of pain. "Ow... Yeah!"

"Sorry," Zoro frowned.

"It's fine." Luffy gave him a big, goofy smile.

"Yeah.. Sure." Zoro replied, "So, how's your side?"

"Now that you mention it..." Luffy said looking down, "It doesn't feel so peachy."

"I bet." Zoro looked at him before standing, "I'll go get Chopper and let the others know you're awake."

"Wait!" Luffy reached out and grabbed his arm. "I..."

"What is it?" Zoro blushed slightly at the simple touch.

"You don't have to go... Get everyone so soon..." Luffy was blushin so profusely that Zoro put his hand upon his forehead. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I thought you might still have a fever." Zoro smiled, "Your face is awfully red and warm..."

"Well... I really think you should just stay for a bit longer." Luffy looked up at him as Zoro removed his hand slowly.

"Why?" Zoro arched an eyebrow.

"Because..." Luffy looked down nervously.

"Spit it out." Zoro picked at him.

"Did I say anything to you that night?" Luffy was looking sideways away from him. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'Why is it so fucking hard to just ask him if I said I loved him?' It was making him fume. Luffy wasn't one to get flustered.

"Maybe..." Zoro played with him some with a cunning smile.

"Did I say anything weird?" Luffy asked, honestly concerned.

"Maybe... You were really out of it. Why?" Zoro asked turning back to his confused manner.

"Well I just remember muttering something really gay..." Luffy said under his breath.

Zoro laughed, "Like what?!" He blushed slightly, his heart skipping a beat as he tried to remain calm. He was probably just out of it still, his face was unusually red after all, but Zoro kept thinking of those three words that Luffy was trying to get out the other night.

"Well maybe I said..." Luffy started out strong and then trailed off.

"What?" Zoro asked on the edge of his nerve. This was all to adorable and was driving him mad. 'Damn it! Why do I want to kiss him again!?' He thought angrily.

The raven haired boy blushed and then said in one angry breath,"Well, maybe I said I love you! Is that so bad?"

Zoro's eyes widened.

"Well? Is it?"

No response.

"Well!? Is-" he was cut off by lips being pressed to his own.

"I don't know..." Zoro whispered in his Captains ear, "Is it?"

Luffy blushed furiously and shook his head. "Nope, it's not!" He pulled the swordsman closer.

"Luffy... You sure?" Concern shown in his voice as he was pulled onto the small twin bed.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Zoro blushed, trying so hard not to screw up his own chances of getting a taste of his precious treasure. "Your wounds."

"I've been though worse." He smiled, "Besides..." He whispered, "I trust my first mate."

It was Zoro's turn to blush furiously as he heard those words. He pulled Luffy to him gently and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed. His legs were on either side of the small figure.

The swordsman pushed Luffy back on to his back with a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into the younger one's mouth and moaned slightly as his own lips were pushed up against.

Luffy winced slightly as his wound was touched and Zoro pulled back slightly. The rubber man's arms were around his neck so when he pulled back the lower one did as well.

"What's wrong?"

"It... Just hurts some. It's fine."

Zoro frowned but Luffy pushed his lips to his, forcing the swordsman's lips to turn up in the corners. Zoro pulled back the covers and kissed down Luffy's neck. The rubber man slightly moaned at this affection and gripped tightly to his partners green locks. Luffy bit his bottom lip as his first mate when down on him.

"You alright, Captain?" Zoro asked, looking up at the raven haired boy.

Luffy nodded. "Of course!" He smiled brightly.

"I thought you... were hungry?" Zoro asked.

"Well.. I'll be getting meat one way or the other..."

Zoro laughed, "Yeah... I guess so."

Luffy linked his legs around the bigger man.

Zoro blushed slightly, the bulge in his pants he was trying to contain fairly obvious now. The swordsman moved back down to the rubber man's neck, and then down his collar bone. His captain's ragged breathing only encouraged him to travel further.

He pulled back when he saw blood seeping through the bandages around Luffy's stomach. "Damn it..."

"Wh... What?" Luffy looked down at Zoro with a confused expression.

"Your stitches..." Zoro sighed, "They opened up."

"So?" Luffy whined.

"If we continue... You're gonna be in a lot of pain."

"And? I said I trust you..." Luffy looked into the swordsman's eyes.

Zoro sighed. "I think your misplacing your trust..."

Luffy disagreed. "I don't think so."

Zoro sighed and put his hand on Luffy's back, he pushed him up of the bed. He hugged him with one arm and started unwinding the bandaging. Luffy winced slightly as he was moved about.

Zoro frowned and as he removed the last of it he set Luffy back on to the mattress. The swordsman inspected the wound on the rubber man's side carefully. Grabbing a wet towel from the bucket beside the bed, Zoro started to address the gash. He cleaned it, causing the younger man to wince and ball the sheets up into his fists.

"I am sorry, Luffy..." Zoro apologized whole heartedly as he looked down at the small form.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth slightly parted to allow quick panting. A tear welled in his eyes when he opened them to look up at the swordsman.

Zoro frowned and moved up to the boys lips and kissed them tenderly while wiping the tear away with his calloused thumb gently. Luffy closed his eyes tightly as the green haired man returned to the wound, this time with his mouth.

Luffy moaned loudly, he bit his lip trying to muffle his moans from the other people on the ship. Zoro smiled as he ran his mouth along the sliced skin. Luffy cried out in pain and pleasure softly as the other man kissed his wound.

"Do you still trust me?" Zoro asked looking up at him.

Luffy nodded silently fighting back tears. Zoro smiled cunningly and moved down to his Captain's lean stomach. He kissed it tenderly in several places before scooting his lips down to the waist band of Luffy's shorts.

Luffy blushed deeply but spoke boldly, "You gonna help yourself or what!"

Zoro smirked up at his captain. "Yeah... Sure..." He kissed the bare skin above the waist band lightly. He then playfully licked his stomach slightly, causing the rubber man to moan lightly at the touch.

"S-Stop messing around..." Luffy managed in a tight voice. He seemed uncomfortable and pent up. This seemed to only encourage the swordsman as he put two fingers inside the waist band of Luffy's blue shorts. Luffy bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly as Zoro slid the shorts down slowly.

Revealing his Captain's underwear he couldn't help but laugh. They were bright yellow boxers with meat on them. "Of course!" He chuckled.

Luffy opened his eyes, "What?"

"You have a fine taste in underwear, Captain." Zoro giggled.

"I know..." Luffy said in a hot tone with flushed cheeks.

"Anyway..." The green haired man stripped them along with the shorts, lifting the boy's legs up and then tossing the articles of clothing to the floor. "Let's continue."

Zoro regained his serious composure as he looked at the naked form beneath him. Something stirred in the bottom of his belly as he looked at him. The captain always seemed so strong and untouchable but underneath him he looked like a defenseless babe in the woods.

"What are you staring at with those creepy eyes?" Luffy asked embarrassed.

"Just something..."

"Like.. What?!" Luffy was nervously getting impatient.

"Oh, just my Captain." Zoro winked.

Luffy blushed deeply, "Well quit staring..."

"And do what?" Zoro arched an eye brow.

"You know what I want... Oh great Swordsman." Luffy giggled.

"Oh yeah!" He kissed his Captain deeply, dragging a hand down the rubber man's chest.

Luffy moaned slightly into the kiss. The swordsman took that as enough playin around and pulled back stripping his own old shirt. Luffy watched closely as each muscle in his arms, stomach, and chest flexed for the simple movement. Watching this show up close and personal wasn't all that new to the raven haired boy but when it was on top of you it drove you a little crazy.

Zoro caught him looking strangely at him, "Like what you see, Captain?"

Luffy blushed and smiled a big, goofy smile. "Maybe."

Zoro laughed and tossed the shirt behind him with the other clothes. He moved down his captains body again and pulled the lengthy boy closer to him with his small legs. Luffy gasped slightly as Zoro reached for his man hood. Moaning out right, Luffy watched as Zoro licked his shaft at the tip. The green haired man gripped his captain's manhood with a calloused hand and began to rub up and down. Using his mouth and hand Zoro got his Captain up.

Luffy looked down surprised, "Well aren't you skilled in the art of swords..."

Zoro smiled and continued, bringing moans out of his Captain. The green haired man stopped once he thought his partner was being driven mad and tried to shush him with a hand.

Being muffled with one hand a pleased with the other Luffy thought he was going to die. He knew what to do in fights but in this situation he felt defenseless. His guard was let down, his shield taken away. He had finally let his wall crumble before someone and it shocked him so.

Zoro raised his hands and face, releasing the raven haired boy to pant. "Damn... You're too cute for your own good..." He muttered as he reached a hand around to his Captains rear.

Luffy gasped, "What are you up to now?"

"Gonna give myself some treasure if you now what I mean, Captain."

Luffy blushed as the swordsman continued to grasp his ass. "Well don't take so much. Leave some for me." They both smiled.

The swordsman smiled cunningly and put three fingers to his Captains lips. "Suck." He pushed them into his mouth before the rubber man could respond. Luffy surprisingly seemed to know what he was doing as he sucked on the swordsman's strong, calloused fingers. "Ow!" The green haired man pulled back his fingers when the black haired boy bit them.

"Seriously?!" Zoro asked in a pained voice.

"What?!" Luffy asked confused on what he did wrong, "It tasted like chicken!"

The swordsman laughed and sighed, "Well I guess we're through with that..."

Zoro brought a finger to his Captain's rear and breathed in before pushing a finger in. Luffy gasped deeply, gripping the sheets tightly. Tears came to his eyes as Zoro tried to reassure him, "It will get better... I think..."

"YOU THINK?" Luffy breathed in and out quickly. The pain was almost a little too much, but then again he's been through much worse.

Zoro frowned, "I am trying here, Luffy."

Luffy sighed and closed his eyes as the swordsman continued. He pushed in and out, trying to let the younger man get accustomed to the motion. 'Damn...' Zoro thought, 'It's really hard to show self restraint.' His own crotch yurned for a touch or two but he fought it off, it would hurt Luffy too much to go in now.

Zoro paced himself and once he felt the boy loosen up a little he added a finger. Luffy cried out as Zoro repeated the presses again. Once he was confident three fingers weren't so bad he lowered his own pants a bit, just enough to let out his own man hood.

Zoro bit his own lip as he positioned himself before Luffy. "This may hurt..." He moaned slightly as thrusted himself inward, this caused the boy to open his eyes quickly. Tears fell down each side of his face as Luffy looked up at the swordsman. His mouth parted gasping for air as he looked up, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry..." The man moved around inside of him, trying his hardest not to pound him then and there.

"It's fine..." The boy lied, "I asked for it anyway." He gripped his side, trying to bare the pain like a man.

"You did... But still..."

"But still what?!" Luffy asked. "Do what you want."

Zoro frowned but replied, "Aye, Captain."

He began to thrust into him indelicately. Trying his best to hold back some, but madness took over. He found himself moaning deeply as he leaned over onto his captain.

Luffy moaned as well in both pleasure and pain as Zoro seemed to find a special spot to hit. Zoro sensed he was almost at his climax and grabbed on to Luffy's shaft. Both moaning, he pumped it in pace with his thrusts.

Forgetting the danger of their noises they practically screamed each of their names as they continued.

Zoro gasped as he felt himself tighten and then release inside of Luffy, as the rubber man's body also tightened and released on them.

They both panted heavily as Zoro pulled out and lay beside his Captain.

"N-nice work, Zoro!" Luffy managed smiling.

"Yeah." Zoro breathed, bringing the rubber man closer to him with his large arms.

Luffy blushed but did not fight him. Zoro just had pulled the blanket over them when Nami stormed in.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THAT-?!" She was silenced by the scene that was laid out before her. "..oh..."

She backed away and then out as the two men chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Luffy awoke alone in the same bed as before. Zoro no where to be seen as he laid there. He tried to sit up but immediately regretted it as it sent pain through out his body. Not only the big gash in his side but his rear seemed to be more than enough to bound him to the bed.

After several minutes of laying there Zoro waltzed in with a frown and a big welt in the back of his head.

"DAMN IT!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind the green haired man.

"Stop your shouting, old man!" Zoro shot back as he moved further into the room.

"I will not unless you tell me a good reason for what you just did!" A red haired, one armed, scar-faced man walked into view.

"SHANKS!" Luffy bolted up again, forgetting his pain. He winced and laid back down, blushing.

"Hey, Luffy!" Shanks said moving over to the bed. "You feeling better?"

"I am fine! When did you get here!?" Luffy asked with a bright smile.

"Days ago, kid." He smiled until he turned to Zoro. "But this little shit has kept me from seeing you for a little longer."

Luffy blushed. "I am sorry."

Zoro looked down at his feet as Shanks yelled, "ITS NOT YOUR FAULT ITS THIS FUCKERS FAULT! By the way... Are you okay, Luffy?"

Luffy blushed, "I am fine!"

"I didn't force him!" Zoro shouted defensively.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Shanks responded angrily.

"H-he didn't. But if I knew you were here..." Luffy replied blushing embarrassingly.

"Oh... Well, don't apologize, son." Shanks smiled, "I am just glad you're okay. We can talk about this latter."

Zoro smiled too, "Me too. How about we get you some meat?"

Luffy's eyes brightened. "Yes!"

Shanks looked like he was about to say something else before he decided better of it and just said, "Help him get dressed and then come eat..." As he walked out of the room.

Zoro nodded to the back of Shanks.

"I can dress myself."

Zoro chuckled.

"Just watch me."

"Oh I will," Zoro laughed, stepping back.

Luffy puffed and sat up further moving the covers back. He blushed, remembering he was naked and swung he legs over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath before he tried to stand.

Gasping he fell. Zoro caught him quickly, "Just let me help you, Captain."

"I don't need help." Luffy protested.

"Yeah, you do." Zoro agued back.

Luffy sighed as he finally nodded and let Zoro help him back to the bed. Zoro frowned retrieving his captian's trousers, "I am sorry for what I did."

"Will you stop saying you're sorry!" Luffy fumed hitting his first mate in the arm.

"Ow!" Zoro rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

Luffy balled his hands into fists as he looked up at the swordsman, "Everyone needs to stop saying they're sorry! I am not some defenseless kid."

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise, "...I didn't.. Mean to..."

"Well you guys did."

Zoro moved closer to him and placed a big hand on his captian's head, ruffling his black hair. "Well, how about we get you dressed and go eat. Okay?"

Luffy nodded, fighting back sadness with a mixture of anger.

Zoro grabbed a towel from beside the bed a wiped him down, blushing. "You don't want that cut infected," he said when Luffy started to protest. Luffy blushed but shut up and watched as Zoro cleaned him and then helped him cloth himself.

Several minutes later, Zoro was helping Luffy stand and shrug on a new, non cut vest.

"Gosh!" Luffy complained, "Don't be so mean."

"I am not trying to be." Zoro grumbled, slight irritation obvious in his voice.

Luffy sighed as Zoro buttoned his vest's buttons. "You know I-"

"I know..." Zoro smiled finishing the last button. "I can too." He winked at the younger man and helped him walk.

"You know I could carry you..." Zoro offered when Luffy seemed to be struggling.

"I know!" Luffy back talked, "But I don't want them looking at me even worse."

"Why would they... Oh..." Zoro frowned and then chuckled, "Sorry about that. We gave them quite a show though. Huh?" He looked to Luffy as if it was a brilliant joke but didn't get the response he wanted.

Luffy glared at him, "Not funny, Zoro."

"Sorry..." Zoro frowned and remained quite as they moved to the kitchen.

Sanji was cooking up some stir fry when the two stumbled in. "Finally awake, huh?" The cook asked slightly irritated.

"Y-yeah." Luffy smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Well sit down, I'll feed you. It's my job to feed anyone who's hungry." Sanji laughed, "Which is you, always."

Luffy giggled, "You got that right."

Shanks sat at the far end of the table nursing a pint of ale, "So... Besides all this mess, what have you been up to, kid?"

Luffy began telling his old friend stories. About this and that. About Sky Island and how he managed to get the best crew members to join.

Shanks laughed, "You don't have the best yet, that would still be me!"

"Nah, old man!" Luffy argued.

They two went at it was Sanji placed bowl after bowl in front of Luffy.

"Damn, Captain. I know you were out for a few days, but if I keep feeding you our storage is gonna run dry." Sanji said as he placed an entire ham in front of the boy.

Luffy giggled stuffing the entire thing in his mouth, "Sorry. I was just so hungry!" He burped patting his over sized stomach, "Thanks for the meal, Sanji."

"Always, Captain." Sanji nodded and lit a cigaret as he moved out of the kitchen.

"You sure have a good cook, Luffy." Shanks admitted.

"Told you. I have the best crew." The Straw Hat Captain said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The older man pressed.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

Shanks gestured to the green haired man, who had wondered over to the corner, and was now sleeping, as the two carried out their lengthy conversation.

Luffy sighed, "He's the best swordsman alive, Shanks."

"No, he's not."

"Then who is?" Luffy grew irritated.

"Hawkeye?" Shanks suggested.

"Don't even mention him..." Luffy grew angry. 'Last time I saw that dude was when he left Zoro in a big, cut up mess.' The boy thought angrily, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Sorry... I am just saying, there are other people out there-"

"No." Luffy interrupted. "There's no other swordsman I want."

Zoro had opened his eyes at this point and was silently listening to the other two talk.

"I just-" Shanks began.

"You just don't like him because of what we did." Luffy fumed.

"I just want what's best for-"

"And that's Zoro, Shanks."

"But-"

"I know your looking out for me but... You're going around it the wrong way. You're not my dad."

Shanks eyes widened, slightly hurt by the last part. "I know I am not your father, Luffy. But I would like to think I am important to you. Like you are to me."

"I am not saying you're not! You're better than any dad... It's just I don't need you're approval of who I let on my ship." Luffy's hands were tight, whitening knuckle fists against the table.

"I know..." Shanks looked at the boy seriously taking him in, "I guess I still think of you as that little kid I gave my straw hat to. Ya know? You're grown now... It's hard to take in."

Luffy looked at him, "I am not a kid."

"And I know that."

"Then why? I can do what I want, Shanks." Luffy grew impatient.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It just surprised me. I don't disapprove of anything you do... You... Make me proud no matter what, Luffy."

Luffy looked up from his hands and a tear slipped from one eye. He smiled brightly, "I am glad."

Zoro smiled in the corner, going back to sleep as he thought: 'Me too.'


End file.
